pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Hammond
by George J. Dance Mac Hammond (1926 - July 9, 1977) was an American poet and academic. Life Hammond was born in Des Moines, Iowa. He earned a B.A. from the University of the South, and an M.A. and Ph.D. from Harvard University.Mac Hammond, Ecstatic Occasions, Expedient Forms: 85 leading contemporary poets select and comment on their poems (edited by David Lehman), Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2005, 79. Google Books, Web, Sep. 23, 2016. He taught at the University of Virginia and Western Reserve University. He joined the State University of New York at Buffalo (UB) in 1963, and became a full professor of English in 1969. He was master of Cassirer College from 1968 to 1971, and director of UB's graduate program in creative writing from 1979 to 1983. He retired in 1993, becoming professor emeritus.Mac S. Hammond, 71, poet, English professor emeritus, State University of New York at Buffalo Reporter, 28:35 (July 24, 1997. Web, Sep. 23, 2016. The author of four volumes of poetry, Hammond also wrote for literary magazines such as the Paris Review, Poetry, and ''Choice.'' Hammond, a co-founder of the Student Faculty Film Club at UB, also made audio and video recordings, including a 3-track tape of "The Holidays," a suite of poems for simultaneous voices made at UB's Electronic Music Library in 1968. In his later years, he combined video art and poetry in videos shown in Buffalo, Chicago and San Francisco. He was the co-founder of the Nickel City Poetry/Video Association, and served aspresident of Squeaky Wheel, a non-profit organization devoted to video arts. He died of cancer at his home in Buffalo, New York. Writing Poet Carl Dennis called Hammond's poetry "a mixture of romantic hoping and very down-to-earth concreteness.... He was very much his own man. He wasn't part of any school." Recognition Hammond was invited to the White House in 1980 by President Jimmy Carter for a program honoring 200 American poets. Billy Collins included 3 of Hammond's poems in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180. Publications *''The Horse Opera, and other poems''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1966. *''Cold Turkey''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1969. *''The Poems of Mac Hammon: A sampler''. 1969. *''Six Dutch Hearts''. Binghampton, NY: Bellevue Press, 1977. *''Mappamundi: New and selected poems''. Binghamton, NY: Bellevue Press, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mac Hammond WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 23, 2016. Audio / video *''Reading at the University at Buffalo, December 11, 1967'' (CD). Buffalo, NY: Poetry Collection, University at Buffalo, 1967, 2009. *''Reading, May 1, 1989'' (CD). Buffalo, NY: Poetry Collection, University at Buffalo, 1989, 2009. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Halloween," "Thanksgiving," "Once upon a Time There Was a Man" at Poetry 180 *Mac Hammond at PoemHunter (2 poems) ;Audio / video *Mac Hammond at YouTube ;Books *Mac Hammond at Amazon.com ;About *Mac S. Hammond, 71, poet, English professor emeritus, State University of New York at Buffalo Reporter Category:1926 births Category:1977 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sewanee: The University of the South alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:State University of New York faculty